pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lego Phineas and Ferb 2: Across the Second Dimenson
Gameplay This game has levels from the Phineas and Ferb moive: Phineas and Ferb Across the Second Dimension. You can play in 1 player mode, and 2 player mode. There is also many new abilties and charaters. Abilties Wrench: Some charaters have a wrench, which the carry around and use to fix things. Building: All charaters can build exept for animals. Metal Boxes: Strong charaters can bust open these boxes. Black Walls: Strong charaters can also bust through these walls. Secret Agent Vaults: All O.C.W.A agents can use these vaults. Inators: Many charaters can activate these machines. Dig: All animals can dig where needed. Level Base The level base is Doofensmirtz Evil Inc, where all the gold bricks are stored, which can be built into the older inators. There are also charaters walking around that you can buy. There are four sections, Phineas and Ferb the Movie Part 1, Phineas and Ferb the Movie Part 2, Phineas and Ferb the Movie Part 3, and The Bonus Levels section. Phineas and Ferb the Movie Part 1: This section is in the Flynn-Fletcher Backyard, where there are 5 levels to play. Phineas and Ferb the Movie Part 2: This section is in the streets Doofenville, where there are 5 more levels to play. Phineas and Ferb The Movie Part 3: This section is on the rooftops of Dark Danville (Danville), where there are 6 levels to play. Bonus Levels: These are unlocked after you complete the first 3 sections of the game. This section is in the Danville Park, where ther are 10 levels to play. Levels SECTION 1 Platapolting People: Phineas and Ferb Places: The Backyard Music: Everything's Better with Perry Object: Help Phineas and Ferb Build the Platapolts. Meet Doofensmirtz People: Phineas, Ferb, Perry (Pet Mode) Dr.Doof Places: Doofensmirtz Evil Inc. Music:? Object: Help repair the alternate dimension-inator. Unlockable Charaters: Dr.Doof, Perry(Pet Mode) Welcome to Doofenville! People: Phineas, Ferb, Perry (Pet Mode), Dr.Doof Places: Streets of Doofenville Music:? Object: Get to Doofensmirtz Evil Inc.(Alternate Dimension) He's a Secret Agent! People: Phineas, Ferb, Perry (Agent Mode) Dr.Doof Places: Outside D.E.I. (Alternate Dimension) Music:? Object: Get inside D.E.I. (Alternate Dimension) Dr.D is Evil? People: Phineas, Ferb, Perry (Agent Mode) Places: D.E.I. (Alternate Dimension) Bosses: Dr. Doof, Dr. Doof (Alternate Dimension) Music:? END OF SECTION SECTION 2 Now We're Lost! People: Phineas, Ferb, Perry (Agent Mode) Places: Streets of Doofenville Boss: Norm-Bot Music: ? Unlocked For Buy "Norm-Bot" (50,000 studs) You Don't Have Summer? People: Phineas, Ferb, Phineas (Alternate Dimension) Ferb (A.D.) Candace (A.D.) Places: Flynn-Fletcher Home Music:? Object: Find props to help descibe summer. Unlocked Characters: Phineas (A.D.) Ferb (A.D.) Candace (A.D.) Meet the Resistance People: Phineas, Ferb, Phineas (A.D.) Ferb (A.D.) Places: Resistance Hideout Music:? Object: Gather enough energy to open the other dimension. Oh Mysterious Force People: Candace, Stacy Places: The Backyard Music:? Object: Contact the Mysterious Force. Mine Cart Ride Vehichles:Mine Cart Places: Underground Doofenville Music? Object: Get to D.E.I. (A.D.) (Underground) Unlocked Vehicles: Mine Cart END OF SECTION SECTION 3 Doom! Characters: Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Dr.Doof, Perry (Agent Mode), Candace (Resistance) Isabella (Resistance) Places: Monster Pit Boss: Goozim Music:? Unlocked Characters: Candace (Resistance) Isabella (Resistance) The Many Dimensions Charaters: Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Dr.Doof, Perry (Agent Mode) Places: Other Dimensions Music:? Object: Get back to your dimension. Resistance in the Works Charaters: Phineas (Training) Ferb (Training) Jeremy (Training) Places: Resistance Training Room Music:? Object: Train for the resistance. Unlocked Characters: Phineas (Training) Ferb (Training) Jeremy (Training) Bring Back Candace Charaters: Stacy, Isabella Places: The Backyard Music:? Object: Build a shrine for the mysterious force. Unlocked Charaters: Isabella Robot Riot Characters: The Beak, Phineas, Ferb Places: Dark Danville (Danville) Music: Robot Riot Boss Norm-Bot Mega Unlocked Characters: The Beak Unlocked For Buy: Norm-Bot Mega (100,000 studs) Perry Battle Characters: Perry (Agent Mode) Pinky (Agent Mode) Places: D.E.I. (Rooftop) Boss: Perry The Platyborg Music:? Unlocked Characters: Pinky (Agent Mode) Unolcked For Buy: Perry The Platyborg (275,000 studs) The Final Battle Characters: Phineas, Ferb, Phineas (Resistance), Ferb (Resistance), Jeremy (Resistance), Perry (Agent Mode) Places: D.E.I. (Rooftop) Boss: Dr Doof (A.D.) Music:? Unlocked Characters Phineas ® Ferb ® Jeremy ® Unlocked For Buy: Dr.Doof (A.D.) (275,000 studs) END OF SECTION Unlocked for buy: Dr.Baldjeet (30,000 studs) Buford (40,000 studs) Major Monogram (50,000 studs) Carl (20,000 studs) Buford ® (50,000 s.) Fireside girl ® (10,000 s.) Major Monogram (A.D.) (10,000 s.) SECTION 4 Run, Candace, Run Characters: Phineas (Speed Boots) Ferb (Speed Boots) Candace (Speed Boots) Stacy (Speed Boots) Places: The Backyard, The Library, The Park Music: Run, Candace, Run Object: Complete various tasks in each area. Unlocked Characters: Phineas (S.B.) Ferb (S.B.) Candace (S.B.) Stacy (S.B.) The Great Indoors Characters: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella (Fireside Girl) Places: Giant Dome Music:? Object: Complete many tasks in the one area. Unlocked Characters: Isabella (Fireside Girl) Unocked For Buy Fireside Girl (10,000 studs) Wizard of Odd (Part 1) Characters: Candace (Red Boots), Perry (Pet Mode) Places: The Yellow Sidewalk Music: Just Take the Yellow Sidewalk Object: Overcome obstacles on the Yellow Sidewalk Unlocked Characters: Candace (Red Boots) Unlocked for Buy: Isabella (Good Witch) (20,000 studs) Fireside Chipmunk (10,000 studs) Wizard of Odd (Part 2) Characters: Candace (Red Boots), Perry (Pet Mode) Places: Doofenwitch Castle Music:? Boss: Doofenwitch Unlocked for Buy: Doofenwitch (245,000 studs) Moon Farm Characters: Phineas (Astronaut), Ferb (Astronaut) Places: The Moon Music: Moon farm Object: Complete various tasks Unlocked Characters: Phineas (A) Ferb (A) Split Personaltiy Characters: Candace, Candace (Flower) Places: The Mall Music:? Object: Complete various tasks. Unlocked Characters: Candace (Flower) Category:Fanon Works Category:Video Games